Alexa Woods
Name Alexa Woods is a guide in the film Alien v Predator. As an experienced guide who spent several seasons exploring the Arctic and Antarctic environments she is hired to guide the team of explorers and scientists that are sent by Weyland to explore a Pyramid beneath the ice of Bouvetøya. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien v Predator (film) Features Interactions In 2004, a satellite detects a mysterious heat bloom beneath Bouvetøya, an island about one thousand miles north of Antarctica. Shortly afterwards Charles Bishop Weyland assembles a team of scientists to investigate the heat source before any other international companies get there. The team assembled includes archaeologists, linguistic experts, drillers, mercenaries, and a guide named Alexa Woods. As a Predator's Ship arrives in orbit around Earth, it uses it's plasma beam cutter, cutting a tunnel reaching the chamber of the underground Pyramid. As the group arrives at the abandoned whaling station, they find the tunnel that only days earlier didn't exist and descend beneath the ice. They discover a mysterious Pyramid and begin to explore it triggering the Queen from her stasis as they enter, further in they find evidence of a civilization predating written history and a sacrificial chamber filled with human skeletons with ruptured rib cages. As they continue they find a collection of Predator Plasma Castors which they take and by doing so they start the Pyramid's walls shifting and reconfiguring splitting the group. Above ground three Predators land and kill the humans on the surface, making their way to the Pyramid and arriving just as the Pyramid's walls are shifting. The Alien Queen has started producing eggs, from which facehuggers emerge in the sacrificial chamber. Chestbursters emerge from the group and quickly grow into adult Aliens. Through translation of the pyramid's hieroglyphs the explorers learn that the Predators have been visiting Earth for thousands of years. It was they who taught early human civilizations how to build pyramids, and were worshipped as gods. Every 100 years they would visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage in which several humans would sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Aliens, creating the "ultimate prey" for the Predators to hunt. If overwhelmed, the Predators would activate their self-destruct weapons to eliminate the Aliens and themselves. The explorers deduce that this is why the current Predators are at the pyramid, and that the heat bloom was to attract humans for the purpose of making new Aliens to hunt. The remaining humans decide that the Predators must be allowed to succeed in their hunt so that the Aliens do not reach the surface. As the battle continues most of the group are killed, leaving only Alexa and a Predator called Scar to fight against the Aliens. The two form an alliance and use the Predator’s self-destruct device to destroy the Pyramid and the remaining Aliens, escaping on a sledge with seconds to spare. They reach the surface, where they battle the escaped Alien Queen, defeating it the Queen is dragged to the ocean floor, however Scar dies from his wounds leaving Alexa by herself. Moments later a Predator's Ship uncloaks and several Predators appear. They collect their fallen comrade and present Alexa with one of their spear weapons in recognition of her skill as a warrior. As they retreat into space, a chestburster erupts from the dead Predator. It appears to be an Alien/Predator hybrid with the characteristic mandibles of both creatures. Continuity Alexa Woods' character is played by Sanaa Lathan. Alexa Woods survives the Aliens and is given a spear weapon in recognition of her skill as a warrior by an Elder Predator who arrives on a Predator's Ship. On-set After being given the script for three days she was then asked to go and film in Prague for four and half months. Director Paul W.S. Anderson said about Sanaa Lathan who played as Alexa Woods was that, 'she is an actor capable of acting the role while carrying a gun', and something he added was that, 'there were few male actors that could preform as she had done on set in the same conditions.' Production As with other actors Sanaa Lathan didn't get any special training before filming, some small stunts were preformed by the cast, this included Sanaa Lathan. Stunts included running, jumping and rolling on mattresses in the action sequences as the aliens start appearing along with predators attacking. Sequences in and around the underground Pyramid included the actors using ramps to stand on adjusting the differences in height when filming between the actors. Timeline The film Alien v Predator is set in the early 21st century on Earth. See also References Citations Alien v Predator (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien vs. Predator